User talk:Soldier Jean
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sniperteam82308 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 00:26, November 23, 2010 Thanks After about 8 years you would think someone would make a fanon wiki by now. I am currently working on my season 9 thing although much more detailed and will have to be written on a daily basis. It doesn't matter how much you edit I just needed some editors and thought your season 9 would be perfect for the wiki. Please try and get friends or just adveritise the wiki because we are in desperate need. Anyway thanks for stopping by.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) True I will do its creation first user page first artical and frist talk page edit now. Thanks for the heads up. He can be a major douchebag. I think it still is to big honestly. I mean look at the thing 300 it takes up half the page and jsut extends the charbox template with it. I think it should be 250 like all the other pictures on the wiki are.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) You know whats funny he acts all bad and tough but me and Bron Handa are more well know,liked, and we both have more edits then him. So how long is this ban.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats not that long especially when compared to your other ban. Besides nothing ever really happens on that wiki so I guess nothing to worry about. If you see anything you want edited there or something I'll do it for you.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well mabey if he is demoted by wikia staff if we have so many reports me you and Cyrus could all do so and then request for me or Cyrus to be promoted so we can lift your ban and be promoted.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Show me where to go and I will get Cyrus.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll try and find it a link would be helpful if you had one though.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I just told Susan everything. Hope this works you should check it out I think it is quite well written.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Block I just got blocked from the Call of Duty wiki by an ass almost as big as Wheller. His name is Callofduty4 and I openly despise him there. It was for posting random comments.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Probably just the fact I openly despise him. He was even on my page as things I hate for a while and when I get back he will be at the top EVEN ABOVE JUSTIN BEIBER!!!! I just think admins are stupid oh wait right I'm one and so are you. Well most of them.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well if your nice to someone then you wont feel threatend by someone.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I have never had that problem actually the one time that anything like that happened to me was when Shotrocket6 (ex enemy now friend) and I became friends after a rough history together.I simply don't feel threatend by people. Heres what some people need to understand people are entitled to their opinion. Ii actually think this is how our history started he said something and I disagreed with it but in a smart way so he got pissed because he realised I wasn't an idiot like many on that wiki are. Then I moved from entirely blogger to vandal fighter and editor and he felt more threatend because I went into his area of expertease and was quite good at it. He has nearly banned me before simply because I told a younger user (who thought Call of Duty 4 was the first Call of Duty ever) that if he honestly thought that after 3 months and he still thought that to GTFO. Well I was given a warning for mean behavior and the funny part is Cod4 had been even ruder to the same guy.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yea I guess your right. I should probably go and fill in the rest of Ohios information.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well that's dumb. Can't Wheller apply? CyrusArc 23:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I think I could apply right now I mean I have the most edits of any active contributer I am on all the time. I had the most votes to become an admin on my application and I'm more well liked and known on the wiki. And if I became one I would make you one and Wheller could do nothing about it.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) But its not adoption.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm already applied there I think that I should just wait for Wheller to see it. Mabey we could have Cyrus talk to him about it.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well Wheller does pretty much hate me. He never responds to me. I will try but...Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope so. Sorry was eating more mashed potatoes.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not ur fault. It's Wheller's, if he wasn't so egotistical, we wouldn't not problem. CyrusArc 01:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just check Susan was the wrong person to talk to. I sent them my message via email. I recommend you do the same. I am waiting for a reply.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Question So your gonna be in Trinity Team! we're gonna make u an AI called Zeta, the Alpha's depression, made as a anti-Mu.... of sorts, so can you tell me what you want Zeta to looks like, IE, what color and what the armor looks like. CyrusArc 21:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Looks nice so did you get Cyrus's message yet? Any word from wikia?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool well then welcome to the team. Have you read what I have in my trinity team story. Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) OKay. The idea is that Ohio will find you while looking for the Epsilon Unit, then put you in his head. When we get back to Blood Gulch we realize it's too hard having 2 AI so we put you into Church's old Monitor. You are very snarky and sarcastic due to being The Alpha's depression. and one thing u can do that Church couldn't is project your holographic image from the monitor. You'll most likely unlock more powers as well, not just laser face and telekinesis. CyrusArc 22:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) True Which is why I am creating the Characters for people in Trinity Team as well as creating my own.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Eeor isn't what we're going for. You have a bleak outlook on life, but like Ohio, you express it through Sarcasm rather than being all Eeorish. CyrusArc 23:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Eeor, like from Winnie the Pooh. Always depressed and feeling sorry for himself. u refuse for being sorry for yourself and fill in your depression with sarcasm. You have a really hard mental shell. CyrusArc 23:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Well when you have the specifics just tell me. CyrusArc 01:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Email I got an email back from Wikia and they say they can do nothing. I have sent them another asking them to just have a chat with him about making his policys stated rather then just what he says on the spot goes. They said one course of action would be making an entirely diffrent RvB wiki.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 02:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well if you do I will pretty much copy and paste everything from the rvb wiki and put it up there.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Cold but otherwise nice. Got my 360 back today. I played Black Ops zombies and realied who I want to kill zombies as. Osama bin Laden, Chuck Norris, The Pope, and Obama. Epicness would ensue. Anyway hows yours been treatin ya.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) So shitty? I hate moving. I normally go to places where its more quite but well. There are neighborhood kids coming to my house and asking to play xbox. Dumbasses. So are we making this wiki or what.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright I guess I will alert Cyrus when its done and help out.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:05, December 2, 2010 (UTC) There are plenty like that. And if we are to make the articals better why not?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Everytime he is gone. Its right before those 3 months are up he comes back. And there were already 2 admins so the wiki couldn't be put up for adoption.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 19:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well yes but... wouldn't it have been better if Cyrus and I requested it for adoption. We are admins at the wiki... So how do you like my stories here?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 19:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Great.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 19:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Bitch I hate it when you block someone and they act like a bitch. Jman is doing that right now. I mean. He uploaded a picture and completly removed the other picture from the Michael J. Caboose (Season 9) article but the part that made me feel he really needed to be banned is if you look through his edits a good 1/4th of them are just nothing. As if he clicked edit page did nothing and then clicked save page! So by completly removing the picture rather than putting it elsewhere on the page I consider that vandalism... and the second part was edit whoring! I will not tolerate either of them! Can you try and get him to understand that its his own damn fault.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 16:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey I made my point. It stands. And hes done shit like it before. Been blocked previously. If you've been blocked previously you don't get a warning. Only for the first block.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) The ban ends tonight! It was a 3 day ban! And the point that makes me most mad is how he bitched. Had he not and just accepted it was a 3 day ban and waited it out instead of bitching saying I don't deserve adminship, that I was a jerk, among other things well things would be different.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Another reason I refuse to end his ban... is because I can't. Wheller ended my adminship because I was account sharing... so Ciara made her own account.... so lets change the subject. You going to see the new Harry Potter? Came out today. Going to see it tonight!Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) If you look. In the last message I sent him I told him I still consider us friends. Therefore no need. I think he is a bitch. But also a friend. And Marvel Anime? No. Haven't heard of it.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Wanna see some funny Harry Potter pictures?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Here they are. Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Nah I'm leaving. The tickets for tonight are 7:00 showtimes and its 6:24. Going to grab a bite with Ciara before we see it.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Good enough.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:07, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Talk about something Sure! Well, it looks like soon the RvB wiki will be under management, but I'm assuming you wanted to talk about more than Wiki Politics. :P So, how have you been? :D Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful! I've finally re-written most of my stories from when my laptop got a virus and crashed. And I've finally fully gotten over Ciara. :D I've got someone new... someone better now. <3 Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) It was a few months ago, you'd have to ask her why, and shes got full custody.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:12, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I've not a clue, now may we stop talking of it?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and have you seen the Resident Evil 6 trailer?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:18, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Yea...Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Im new here...Is there any way i can join? I already have a good character in mind, New Hampshire. Apparently Rhode Island is already taken. DarkCrusade (talk) 04:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC)